Talk:Soul King
Move Page Can we move this page to Reiō?--Kisukeiscool100396 00:50, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't really see the point of that. More people will be searching for spirit king.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 01:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually the page should be moved to Reiō with a "Spirit King" redirect. It's for the sake of consistency. Most people would be searching for Hell Butterfly as well but the page is still called Jigokuchō. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree; the same goes for "Ouin" and the "Ouken," people would more likely search for the english translation, but we keep the Japanese name anyway. I support moving it as well, as Tinni said, to keep things consistent. Mohrpheus (talk) 13:45, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Well yes, now we need to move it since we have everything else in japaneese. Ignore my previous post as you can tell from the sig, it is quite old--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I have moved the page. Discussion closed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 04:28, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Why was the page randomly moved? Also since when is there a precedence for using the japanese version of a title? The very basis for the movement was without cause. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Umm... from always? See talk page for Hell Butterfly, Oken, Gikon and everything else. It's not a random move. We have been slowly moving all pages to their Japanese version for months. It's a bit late to be protesting now. Especially since Yyp's been supporting the moves. If you didn't like it, you should have said something before. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) No the issue is techniques, objects, organizations that stuff is fine. None of those are titles or people. Dont presume to tell me something as if Im not aware. I was aware of such things happening, trust me your not the only one doing things on the site. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I fail to see the difference. In fact, it's even more important that the Spirit King be called Reiō. That being his proper title and "Spirit King" just the translation. It's not like Gin Ichimaru as opposed to Ichimaru Gin or something like that. The guys called Reiō and so the article should also be called that. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Everyone let's settle down. I would be in favor of moving the page. Yes, it is always translated in the manga but it is most accurate in it's japaneese form. I think it would be for the better--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well that seems to be where your going with it, apparently there needs to be a discussion where the line is drawn, apparently no one knows where that line is. Said discussion should have taken place from jump instead of having random conversations on various pages. When will it stop, maybe somewhere around all the information on the articles being placed in japanese. There are no parameters here all there is are random conversations similar to this one. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Then we need to set up parameters. I think the admins should discuss where to draw the line and then we use that as the guide. --[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:28, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. While this English-Japanese movement thing has been going on for a while, the site's policy does not address the issue of naming pages. As a result, there are several inconsistencies. For example, Onmitsukidou and the Gotei 13 are left untranslated, but organizations like the Royal Guard and Kidou Corps are translated. This isn't exactly a critical issue, as the information is presented correctly either way, but it is something that needs to be addressed. Mohrpheus (talk) 05:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok something along the lines of a guideline or policy needs to be made on this point. Having said that it was discussed by the admin and while everything else as far as techniques or objects are one thing characters and titles wont be changed that includes the character/title of spirit king. The organizations are familiar enough that they dont require a change in the same thing unless there is a big issue about it. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:18, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Lynchpin and about the King being a "thing" We should add what Urahara and Aizen said in chapter #421 about the Spirit King Marusero (talk) 12:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I would wait for Ju-Ni or at least Cnet myself. The reason is that, that particular conversation turns on semantics a lot. As such, I would prefer waiting for someone more reliable to come out with their scans before adding the info. But the info will be added in due course. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:19, September 23, 2010 (UTC) I said we should have waited for Ju-Ni but it seems people jumped the gun. Well we can keep Urahara's comment about the king being a lynchpin but please refrain from calling the King a "thing". This is what Sheetz of FLOL had to say, "About calling the Spirit King a "thing," it's necessary to look at the raw because according to Ohana the word used was "mono" which can mean either "thing" or "person" depending on the kanji." Ju-Ni hasn't posted the raws and certainly the translations are days away. But by the looks of things, this is something that we'll need our translation corner to look at. Until that happens, NO calling the king a "thing". [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we should consider locking this page until Ju-Ni's translation is out, any little change to that dialogue between Aizen and Urahara could cause a major difference in the overall meaning of it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 04:01, September 24, 2010 (UTC)